


Moonlight.

by se0changbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se0changbin/pseuds/se0changbin
Summary: changlix. moonlight. fluff.





	Moonlight.

_**Wednesday Night - 3:00 AM** _

Changbin was exhausted. College isn’t easy and will never be. It was 3:00 AM on a Wednesday night, and he still didn’t finish his essay that was due Friday. That’s in 2 days. He wasn’t even finished with half of it. Yeah, you could say he was stressed. and the fact that his room mate Jisung was snoring loudly while he was trying to focus, didn’t help, at all. “ Jisung, could you like, shut up for one second? I’m trying to finish this essay. “

Okay, that wasn’t very nice of him to say. He knows Jisung can’t do anything about the snoring, but he just can’t seem to be concentrated. He’s aware that if he doesn’t finish his essay in time he will get in trouble with his teacher and that’s the last thing he could have on his plate right now.   
“ You’re still up? Just go to sleep Changbin. “ spoke Jisung really tiredly, eager to just fall back asleep. 

“ You know I can’t. I need to finish this. “ He sighed, still feeling stressed. At least 15 minutes had passed. Still nothing. It was like there was some kind of glitch in his brain. He couldn’t come up with anything at all. He is just sitting there, staring at his laptop that has Word opened. But there is still nothing written, not even a single letter. 

“ Alright, screw this. I’m going for a walk. “ Changbin said quietly to the dark, since Jisung already fell asleep again. It was peaceful outside, he could hear the wind and the sound of crickets. It was a little cold, but not too cold. A perfect temperature for him. Almost everyone on campus was already asleep, most of the lights were off. Changbin noticed someone sitting on a bench though. He soon saw it was none other than Felix. Lee Felix. It was hard not to notice with the beautiful facial features he has. They were friends. Close friends. Okay, maybe Changbin had a little crush on him. But honestly who wouldn’t?

“ Changbin? Hey. You’re still awake too? Chan is busy composing songs again for his Soundcloud page. I couldn’t sleep. What about you? Why are you still awake and walking on campus? “ Felix said softly to Changbin in his most beautiful, deepest voice while he looked up to him. Eyes filled with stars, they were sparkling. Changbin knew Chan. They were friends too, not the closest ones, but they were always friendly towards eachother and Chan even asked Changbin to rap on one of his self composed tracks once.

“ I couldn’t finish my essay. “ Changbin looked down to the ground. He was embarrassed. He wish he could finish his assignments early like Felix always does. He was so smart. Like the Peter Parker smart. The moon was out, shining. Felix looked even more beautiful than he already did if that was even remotely possible. The moon light was shining beautifully on him making him look ethereal, like someone that was too good to even be a real human being. Like an actual Angel in the flesh.

“ Beautiful, isn’t it Felix? “ Changbin didn’t mean to say that outloud, it was only meant for his mind but it slipped out of his mouth. 

“ What is? The moon? “ Felix slightly smiled while looking straight into Changbin’s beautiful cresent eyes.

“ No. You. “ Smooth, Changbin. He just had to say that didn’t he? While he was 99% sure Felix didn’t even look at him in any romantic kind of way, he wanted to just curl up in his bed and go back to trying to finish his essay. ( Knowing he would fail anyway. ) But then Felix spoke up again with that beautiful voice of him that Changbin was pratically sure of, was an angel’s voice.

Felix spoke up silently, knowing that what he was about to say was going to be seen as him being really cheesy. “ If we’re talking about beautiful, i’m pretty sure it’s you. The word beautiful was practically made for you. In fact, If i were to get a dictionary right now, your name would be under the definition. “

Slightly blushing, Felix placed his hand on Changbin’s, too shy to actually try and hold it, to shy to intertwine their fingers.

And so, as it got later, it felt like there was no time. Changbin and Felix were sitting together. It was like Changbin suddenly didn’t have any stress about his essay due in 2 days. he was with Felix and that was all he needed to get the worries of his chest. He was grateful they were together. he could stare at Felix and all of his problems would be gone. Forgotten in a heartbeat. 

“ You’re my one and only moonlight. You know that Felix? You somehow make my life so much brighter. I’m really stressing about my assignment right now. I can’t seem to finish it. But then i found you sitting here outside aswell, and my mind became bright again, even in the darkness. And it was all because of you. “


End file.
